Me gustas
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Germán Garmendia siente desconfianza al querer estar con alguien, después de todo, el mismo se dice que es todo un Forever Alone. Pero a veces esa persona especial, aparece cuando menos lo esperas y en el momento indicado. [Hola Soy German & iTowngameplay / Gertown One-shot]


**Advertencia:**

_Escrito estrictamente ficticio. Los hechos no son reales, por lo que no pretendo ofender a nadie. Escribir me encanta, es parte de mí, pongo mucho cariño a la hora de hacerlo._

* Capítulo único. Algo corto. (TuT)

* No Porno. (?)

**Youtubers: **Hola Soy German – Juega German & iTowngameplay.

**Pareja: **GERTOWN

_Germán Garmendia x Álvaro Herreros._

**N/A: **Espero volver a activar a la musa para escribir. Estaba re-leyendo este one-shot que hice a Mich y su ask en tumblr: ask-xoda-german-town y de verdad, me deje de pendejadas, decidí agregarle detallitos y subirlo de una buena vez. Espero que te guste :3 aunque creo que me salio mas romántico que cómico jeje y disculpa por tardarme tanto en subirlo. Lo siento TuT ~

P.D: La song la puse porque me gusta como canta Germán (?)

Youtube: watch?v=8cI2U7bB9tU

* * *

_Aunque no pueda estar con las personas que me interesaron en algún momento, les deseo todo lo mejor. La primera fue mi mejor amiga, el segundo Gabriel, el weon ahora está feliz con Yuya. Hacen una hermosa pareja. Me hace muy feliz la verdad._

_Y finalmente Xoda… con Vardoc._

_También hacen una linda pareja…_

Germán Garmendia. Pensamiento con insomnio, una noche cualquiera.

_Jassi Albarn presenta:_

**One-Shot**

**ME GUSTAAAS**

Sabes que tienes un problema cuando ya lo tienes.

Ok, esa no es la manera indicada de hablarles de mi experiencia.

¿Cómo podría comenzar? A ver… ¿ACASO ALGUIEN ME PODRÍA DECIR ALGUNA BUENA RAZÓN? ¡Qué alguien me la diga para poder comenzar!

. .La. Ok, la idea no es cantar la canción de Shakira.

Bien, ya que no hay nadie. Iniciaré.

Todo comenzó con un día hermoso.

Podría decirles que el cielo resplandecía gracias a esos tiernos rayos de luz solar que acariciaron mi piel y mi sonrisa irradiaba felicidad. Sabía que ocurriría algo diferente, algo que cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Tanto así que a partir de ahora ¡comería el cereal con cuchara y no con las manos!… No es que lo haga… Es un decir. Saben…

Ejem… Sí, todo comenzó con un día hermoso. Tan, pero tan hermoso que realmente no comenzó de esa forma. Todo lo contrario, el cielo estaba tan gris que si tuviera suegra, prefería estar con ella que caer en una extensa depresión a causa del clima que se me presentaba… Aunque ahora que lo pienso. Me quedo con eso de la depresión.

Siendo sincero, la razón es que como pocas veces me ocurría, me sentía solitario. Cuando me sucede esto, es simple. Salgo de mi casa sin un rumbo fijo. Lo necesario para poder pensar con claridad. No soy bueno en cuestiones amorosas. Siento que una vez más, la wea no me funcionará.

¿Desconfianza? Si, la puedo tener. Después de todo, soy todo un Forever Alone.

Recuerdo que me quede instalado debajo del puente, cerrando los ojos para sentir como los carros pasaban por la construcción. Pensaba que nadie me encontraría en aquel lugar pero… Álvaro apareció ante mí, de la manera más random.

Fue un encuentro bastante inesperado. Se sentó junto a mí, pero primero hizo algo típico de lo cual ya hace mucho estoy acostumbrado.

_¿Eres German, German Garmendia?_

_Eres bastante alto ¡No pensé que fueses tan alto!_

Entre muchas más, pero estas fueron las dos primeras y de las cuales estoy bastante acostumbrado.

Sé que permanecí callado, observándolo con incredulidad. Me comento que se había perdido por la ciudad, que venía de España, que es un youtuber de allá. Que es amigo de Cristian… He de admitir, que sabía por supuesto de iTowngameplay, y aparte de eso, en ese momento mi completa atención la capturó, apenas menciono a Cristian.

Debo confesar que de cierta forma es increíble como el interés por Álvaro nació primero porque me hablara de Cristian, y luego todo cambio.

Comencé a interesarme en la persona frente a mis ojos. Comencé a descubrir que teníamos cosas en común, como lo es el amor por la música. Llegamos hablar inclusive de _Blink-182_, una de mis bandas favoritas por excelencia.

Una vez lo invite a mi casa, claro después de haber acomodado bien la última mudanza. Esa vez saque mi guitarra, le mostré canciones y él cantó algunas suyas.

Desde aquella vez, no olvide la letra de una de las de Town:

_Que tu pelo sea mi juego, que no quede ni un te amo por decir…_

_Quiero que estés aquí._

Algo así iba la letra, la recuerdo apenas comienzo a tararearla.

Sin darme cuenta, su estancia en Chile me hizo sentir motivado, entusiasmado nuevamente. Pensé al principio que no me venía para nada mal tener una amistad, pero estaba equivocado cuando cierto día…

-Germán en quien carajo piensas para andar con mini Germán levantado-

-Eh… ¿De qué hablas Diego?... ¡Weón que haces tú levantando!-

-En quien andarás pensando para andar así, mejor entra al baño y busca ayuda de "Manuela" para bajarte la calentura, hombre. Jajajaja.-

Con esa primera alarma, supe que no veía a Town como un simple amigo, sino como una posible pareja sentimental y peor aún… el culiao al parecer despertaba mi lado caliente con una facilidad que supera a Goku en modo super sayayine. Estaba perdido.

Nadie tenía idea cuentas veces en la vida me he repetido "Germán nunca aprendes, nunca aprendes" y esta vez, no fue la excepción. El interés se volvió emotivo e inundado con afectividad y necesidad de tenerlo cerca de mí.

Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo y mi boca comenzaron a actuar solos. Cada vez bromeaba con Álvaro de una mera que ya comenzaba a cruzar la línea entre la broma y el "te estás pasando Germán"

Pero créanme, dejo de importarme.

-¿Álvaro, puedes decir ''Gustaaaa''? es cómico escucharte decirlo-

-Jajaja, claro. Gustaaaa.-

-Exacto, así me gustaaaa. ¿Oye, juguemos al juego de "Gustaaaa"?-

-¿Cómo se juega eso, Germán? Sabes, me huele a que lo acabas de inventar- dijo Álvaro mostrando sospecha y señalando a Germán con una sonrisa divertida.

-Puede ser.- dijo alzando sus brazos el chileno, colando sus manos sus propias caderas.-Es fácil, yo me acerco.- susurro efectivamente, acercándose y agarrando el rostro de Town.-Te beso una parte aleatoria de tu carita, y debes decir si te "Gustaaa" o "No gustaaa"-

El chileno no dejo que el otro reaccionaria. Beso suavemente su frente, al no escuchar palabra alguna, sonrió un poco, besando su mejilla. Tampoco escucho nada pero comenzó a sentir como el otro tembló ligeramente. Acción que invito a Garmendia para abrazar al mayor.

-Supongo que estas ni frio ni calor.- se permitió ser un poco más malicioso, acercando su boca a la oreja derecha de Álvaro. Lamio sutilmente esta, acariciando con su lengua ciertas partes hasta disfrutar del lóbulo, deleitándose con un pequeño suspiro acompañado con un tímido jadeo de parte de Town.

-N-no nhg gustaaa.-

-No suenas muy convincente, Álvaro.- Sentía confianza de lo que hacía ahora, ya que el mayor no oponía resistencia.- Pero por quererte escuchar que te gusta, seré directo contigo. Me gustas.- dijo separándose para ver directamente los hermosos ojos de Town. Aprovechándose una vez más de la impresión de él, se acercó a sus labios, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua el inferior, mordiendo.- Y no solo me gustas…- entregándose por completo a una posible pérdida de amistad, se atrevió a besar, dulcemente los labios del contrario.

Tomo su rostro entre sus dos manos, para atraerlo, para besarlo con más pasión. Quería adquirir más potencia pero debía calmar a sus hormonas, como si se tratara de un mocoso culiao. Él ya no era un adolescente, ni tampoco Álvaro, pero así fue la escena.

El español comenzó a corresponder, con un sonrojo, con duda, llevando sus manos a la espalda de Germán, hasta que se sujetó de la camisa. Agarrando con fuerza y arrugando, como si quisiera comprobar que en verdad se estaba besando con Germán. Abrió sus ojos para verificar visualmente, apreciando que Germán cerraba sus ojos mientras le besaba con delicadeza pero comenzando profundizar.

Soltando un gemido ahogado, por el calor que sentía, por la manera en la que el castaño acariciaba su espalda y parte de sus piernas.

No pudo seguirle más. Se separó jadeando, finalmente recobrando el aire. Dando oportunidad a Germán para que también lo recobrará.

Garmendia suspiro cuando respiro profundo. Acaricio la mejilla de este con su pulgar, haciendo círculos sin dejar de observarle.

-Alvaro… -susurro pero se impresiono cuando el otro le tapo la cara con sus manos. Town como salida más rápido, opto por colocar sus palmas en el rostro de Germán. Respirando agitadamente a causa del reciente beso, desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio. De repente todo se le hizo tan confuso, pero de algo si estaba seguro…

-Me gustaaa.-

_Nunca creía enamorarme de alguien tan tierno. Claro, aunque no lo parezca. Álvaro tenía su carácter, claro eso no fue ningún problema. Es lo de menos. Él me acepto con virtudes y defectos, por lo que es evidente que yo también. No era necesario si quiera. Él me gusta tal cual es…_

-Hay que ponerlos en cintura Town o sino podría llegar a ser un problema, sabes- le respondió inmediatamente Germán, cerrando la puerta del baño, pasando el seguro solo para que nadie viniera a molestar a la habitación del hotel donde se encontraban ambos, con otros youtubers. Se iba a dar la vuelta pero no lo hizo ya que escucho la voz de Álvaro.

_No podía creer la adorable persona que tenía frente a mí. ¿De verdad el weón menor soy yo? Mantuve la sonrisa en mis labios. Espere a que se desvistiera_

-¿Seguro que no puedo observar?-

-NO- se escuchó demandante pero entre risas. En plan de broma.

_Cuando escuche que estuvo lista la tina, y el sonido del cuerpo de Alvaro sumergirse en la tina. Fue lo necesario para darme la vuelta y sin dejar de verle fijamente, quedándome por un momento embobado… sintiendo su nerviosismo y vergüenza pero Álvaro no desvió la mirada, solo pestañeaba y en pocas ocasiones bajaba la mirada. _

_-¿Te puedo ayudar?- le pregunte por inercia, sin dejar la cara de estúpido. Álvaro me observo entre impresionado y con una expresión de inseguridad con ''¿Hablas en plan serio tío?''_

_-Prometo no hacer cosas pervertidas- le aseguré riendo exageradamente como un villano, mientras movía mis manos como si ideara un plan malévolo. Aunque por supuesto… no pensaba hacer nada pervertido. Me acerque a él hasta quedar frente a frente para darle un beso breve._

_Luego sentarme en el borde de la bañera y con calma, arremangarme las mangas de mi camisa blanca. _

_-La última vez que dijiste que no harías nada pervertido, lo hiciste tio.- reprocho jugando con la espuma._

_Todo se quedaría en pensamientos, je. Bueno, las mentiras blancas nunca hacen daño. _

_-Está bien, confió en ti.- me respondió luego de un silencio, sin que sus ojos tiernos dejaran de observarme. Ahora que podía apreciar mejor, Álvaro tiene unas pestañas bastante hermosas. Esta vez sonreí con sinceridad. Con mi mano derecha agarré el champú, lo presione un poco para que saliera el líquido de este, pase mi lengua en el mismo líquido solo para tontear y reír. _

_-¿Listo? Listo o no, aquí voy.- _

-Germán… - musito Álvaro sonrojado mientras el chileno le lavaba el cabello, ya no pudo aguantarle aquella mirada.

-Te violaría aquí mismo.-

-¿QUÉ? – exclamo inmediatamente perdiendo la concentración de sus pensamientos y aquellas ganas de dormirse gracias al masaje que le daba Germán a su cabeza.

-Es broma.- respondió besando su mejilla. Álvaro rio nervioso pero divertido, negando. Agarro parte de la espuma y se la puso con ambas manos en el rostro de Germán.

A partir de ese momento comenzó una batalla campal entre ambos. Español contra Chileno. Con Germán entrando en la bañera, y luego los sucesos típicos de una pareja enamorada.

_Abrace al mayor contra mi pecho mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron perfectamente a la oscuridad de la habitación. Inhale suavemente el aroma de Álvaro antes de cerrar mis ojos, y darle un beso en la frente._

_Estoy con iTowngamplay. También hacemos una linda pareja. Me gustaaaa bastante, le hago feliz, me hace feliz. Ambos somos felices._

_Germán Garmendia. Pensamiento justo antes de quedarse dormido, una noche cualquiera._

* * *

**Los puedes leer también en Tumblr: **

**jassi-albarn: _post/91232075488/ advertencia-escrito-estrictamente-ficticio-los_**


End file.
